


I'm so, so sorry

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Angst, Fluff, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Paramedic Bucky, Pregnant Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Teacher Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a paramedic as Steve is a teacher. They have been together for six years, married for three years. But however when a night goes bad and Steve has to help Bucky there is a big problem.Bucky is pregnant but the problem is that it is not his......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, something in my crazy mind irked me to write this so it is here. 
> 
> I do not agree with rape, but it is not cool. It's stupid and not right. Anyway Alpha Steve is going to be angry.....
> 
> oh boy, I hope you are okay with joining on this wild ride with me.
> 
> Als { } this means its a dream.

"Mr. Rogers line 101, Mr. Rogers line 101." The PA system says. Steve Rogers was in the middle of teaching the young Alphas how to treat Omegas. And man was it stressful. The kids wanted to know about his Omega and he was gladly explaning how he met Bucky and how they are doing. Steve stops and sighs. "Alright class, please don't do anything stupid." Steve says. Everyone nods and Steve leaves the classroom. "Mr. Barton, please watch my class." Steve says. Clint nods. Steve enters the main office and picks the phone up. "This is Steve Rogers." Steve says. "Steve?" Says a voice. "Sam? What's going on?" Steve asks. Sam Wilson was a beta and had promised to take care of Bucky since Sam was Bucky's partner. "Something bad happened and Bucky is in the hospital." Sam says rushed. Steve's blood turns to ice. "I'm on my way." Steve says and runs out of the room.

"Steve-" Phil Coulson was about to speak. "Can't! Emergency!" Steve yells and runs out of the school. Steve hops into his car and drives off. It felt like Steve couldn't get there fast enough. Something happened to his Omega and Steve wasn't there to protect his husband. Steve parks the car and runs into the hospital room. Steve runs to the counter. "I need to see James Rogers, now!" Steve yells. "I'm sorry sir, but he is still in surgery. You can talk to a Sam Wilson, he is right over there." The nurse says. Steve looks over and sees Sam. Steve storms up to him. "What the hell happened!?" Steve growls. Sam flinches. Alphas are almost impossible to calm down when they know that their Omegas are hurt and won't calm down until the Alpha sees his Omega. "There was a radio call of a injured victim and we went over but it was a set up. The Alpha there just wanted an Omega." Sam says. Before Steve could yell the doctor comes over.

"Sir, the Omega is going to live. Do you want to hear the injuries? It might make you disgusted." The Beta says. Steve looks at the doctor. "That Omega is my mate, you will tell me." Steve growls. The Beta nods. "Well, uh he has a broken left arm and we were lucky to even save the arm for almost every bone was shattered. He has major bruises on his neck and hips. He was um sliced by a knife on the collarbone, right arm, the thigh hitting a major artery so he has major blood loss, and also I hate to say but it looks like he was raped." The doctor says. Sam was in no better place. He was even lucky to be even standing since he had a major bruise over his eye and a broken knee cap an right wrist. Sam was breathing fast. "I tried to stop them but they held a gun to me. I am so sorry Steve, please forgive me." Sam says. Steve breathes deeply. "It's okay, you tried that is what matters. " Steve says. "Can I see him?" Steve asks and the nurse nods. "He is not awake yet." The nurse says but leads the way anyway.

Steve collaspe onto the chair next to Bucky. "Oh my god." Steve whispers. Bucky was deadly pale due to all the blood loss and but the bruises on his neck and arms were bright purple, showing off. Bucky was wheezing as he breathes in and out. His whole left arm was in a white cast and their was dark bags under his eyes. Bucky eyes were fluttering everywhere under neath his eyelids. Steve didn't want to know what was going on inside of Bucky's head. Steve brings Bucky's right hand to his lips and brush his lips across the Omega's knuckles. "It's okay Buck, your Alpha is here now." Steve says. Natasha comes in. "Oh my god!" Natasha says and runs to her best friends side. Even though Natasha was a Alpha, she protected him from Alphas who went after him whe he was in heats when he ran out of surpprents. Steve trusted Natasha that he wouldn't hurt or touch Bucky. "What happened?" Natasha asks. "There was a call and Bucky and Sam took it but it was just a set up. A Alpha just wanted an Omega." Steve says his voice cracking in the middle of the sentence. Natasha hugs him. "It will be alright." Natasha says and Bucky makes a small noise. Natasha hits the call button for a nurse. "Bucky?" Steve asks and Bucky's eyes flutter open. His eyes was staring straight up but then locks onto Steve's eyes. Bucky breath hitches and fear rolled out of him. 

"It's okay Bucky, you're safe now." Steve says and relief fills Steve when their was recognized in Bucky eyes. "Steve, Alpha." Bucky says his voice scrathy and real rough. "Shh don't talk, you will hurt yourself." Steve says and Bucky nods. Bucky eyes flutter close when Steve kisses Bucky's forehead and the nurse walks in. "Wow, I was afraid that your Omega was going to be scared of anoth Alpha being near him. But when you are true mates you will always recognize your mate." The beta nurse says and sends calming waves towards the Omega. Bucky's body relaxes and his eyes slowly opens and closes. "Try to get some rest." The nurse says and Bucky nods. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was two months later when Bucky was allowed to go home. Bucky was much better, he wasn't supposed to return to work in a few months just to make sure that the Omega is over the tramitized moments of his life. Bucky understood and jut let himself fel safe and relaxed around his Alpha. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Steve says. Bucky looks at him in surprised. "Oh no Alpha, it's nt your fault. I knew the dangers of having a job like this." Bucky says and lets Steve nuzzles and nose at there bond mark. Bucky sighed in content. "You make me feel safe." Bucky says nuzzling into Steve. Steve pulls Bucky even closer to where Bucky was straddling Steve's lap. Bucky and Steve kiss letting each other feel in the moment. Kissing each other as if it was the last time they were going to do this and cling onto each other. Bucky pulls away breathing heavily and smiles. Steve smiles back. 

Bucky smiles and yawns. "Are you tired?" Steve asks. Bucky nods and Steve stands and Bucky wraps his legs together around Steve's waist and Bucky's arms wraps around Steve's neck. Steve carries Bucky to the bedroom and they curl together on the bed and drifts off to sleep together. Bucky eyes open and he looks at the clock to see it was five fourty five in the morning. The usual time he had to get up to get ready for work. Bucky groans and sits up and walks to the bathroom. Bucky was not even feeling the greatest and stares at himself in the mirror. The bruises on his neck now only faint yellow marks. Bucky lifts his shirt to stare at the marks on his hips. They were still blue. Bucky wasn't surprised that they haven't faded yet since the amount of force the guys hands were. Bucky then feels his stomach roll and he vomits into the toliet. Bucky as still heaving when Steve rushes to his side. Thank goodness Bucky didn't have long hair. It would be such a mess. Bucky's dry heaving finally passed as he sits back and Steve flushes the toilet. "Are you okay?" Steve asks. Bucky nods. 

Bucky had vomit eight more times that morning and Bucky was afraid of what it meant when he didn't get sick once it hit noon. Bucky sniffles as Clint, Natasha, and Sam came over. "I heard you were sick? Do you have the flu?" Sam asks. Bucky shakes his head. "I think I know what it is. Natasha did you bring what I asked?" Natasha nods and they both make their way to the bathroom. The other were confused. Natasha comes back and just calmy sits down and waits. Afte about ten minutes Bucky comes out and slumps down beside Natasha. Bucky sniffles again. "Well, there is going to be another person running around soon." Bucky says and Natasha hugs him. "What does that mean?" The three males asks. "What? I'm pregnant." Bucky says and Steve stands. "What! That son of a bitch! I am going to find him and make that Alpha pay!" Steve fumes. Bucky whines softly an Natasha glares at Steve. "Calm down." Natasha says. 

"No!" Steve fumes. Bucky whines again and curls into himself. Sam sends calming waves towards the pregnant Omega. "Steve, you are scaring your Omega." Sam says. Steve anger disappears and Steve hugs Bucky. "I'm sorry." Steve whispers and kisses Bucky's temple. "It's okay. I'm just so scared." Bucky says. "I know, me too." Steve says. Bucky nuzzles into Steve and Steve pulls Bucky as close to him as possible. "I have to tell my mom and dad." Bucky says. Steve nods. I have to tell my mom." Steve says and they both laugh quietly. "God I love you." Steve says. "I love you too." Bucky says. Sam sighs. "Do you want to keep the baby?" Sam asks. Bucky sighs. "I don't know. I think so? I don't think I can kill a baby." Bucky says. "You can put it up for adoption. " Clint says. "I don't think I can do that either. The baby should know who his or her mother is." Bucky says softly. The others nods. "So I take it you will keep it then." Natasha says smiling. Bucky nods. "I guess so." Bucky says and the door knocks. Steve went up and opened the door to reveal Winifred and George. "Come in." Steve says letting them in. 

"Oh baby, I just heard. I am so, so sorry." Winifred cries and Buck hugs his mother. "I'm okay." Bucky says. George pulls him in for a hug as well. "Are you alright?" Groerge asks. Bucky nods and clears his throat. "Come sit down." Bucky says softly. They both sit and Steve puts a hamd onto Bucky's shoulder. "I am pregnant from that Alpha and I decided to keep it." Bucky says. George was pissed right away. "No! You are going to get rid of it!" Gorge demands. "No! I can't kill a baby dad! And I want it to know me! It's my child!" Bucky whines. "Not with that Alpha! Steve how are you okay with this!?" George fumes while Winifred smiles. Steve sighs. Because I love Bucky and it is his choice, not mine." Steve says. Winifred ignore George and hugs Bucky. "I hate that this happened to you but I am proud that you guys are willing to keep the child in the family." Winifred says. "What! How can you just accept that." George demands. Winifred looks at her husand. "Our son is a adult now. Also it happened to him, you don't know what is going on in his head." Winifred says. "Dad, it's the Alpha fault and this baby, it's not its fault and it shouldn't be blamed just because this happened to me." Bucky says tearing up. George sighs. "Okay, I'm sorry I got so mad." George says. Bucky smiles. "it's okay dad." Bucky says. 

_{Sam was driving the vehicle when the call came through. "Is there anyone around 125 Avenue Street? There is a emergency call there." Says the commanding chief. Bucky grined and picks the radio up. "Yes, this is Bar- I mean Rogers and Wilson we are on the way." Bucky says into the radio. "Confirm and also, you can still say Barnes." The chief says. Sam chuckles as Bucky reples with a "yes sir" into the radio. Bucky grins and turns the siren on. "Let's go." Sam says and drives by. Once they arrive Bucky didn't like the way the Beta came out. Bucky and Sam gets out and walks towards them. "We hard that there was a injured person here." Sam says. The man nods. "Come with me." The Beta says. Sam was also a Beta and starts to send calm waves towards Bucky. Bucky felt grateful. "What do we have?" A Alpha asks. "A Beta and a Omega just like you said there was." Says the Beta. Bucky looks around and his blood feels like ice. They have just walked into a trap. More Betas and Alphas comes out. "Which one is the Omega?" Asks a Alpha. Sam sends Beta waves over both of them. "I don't know, they both smell like Betas to me." Says another Alpha. There was two Alphas and two Betas. "Split them apart." Says the leader. A Beta grabs Bucky and pulls him close. Bucky yelps and shoves the Beta off of him. "Got the Omega." Says the Beta. Panic strikes inside of Bucky._

_Without warning he was grabbed by the shoulders and dragged into the middle of the room. Bucky hits the floor and Bucky stares at Sam scared. "Dude, look don't do this." Sam says but a gun was pointed at his temple. Sam was forced onto his knees and his arms were tied and they put a cloth into Sam's mouth. A Beta just stands there and keeps the gun at Sam's temple. The Alpha smirks and forces Bucky onto his stomach. Bucky fights hard but with another Alpha holding him down, Bucky didn't have the strength. "No! Please stop!" Bucky pleads. Bucky didn't know what was going to happen until he heard the buckle and the zipper come undone. Bucky yelps and fights back like his life depended on it. The Alpha sighs and pulls Bucky's left arm back hard. There was a loud snap and Bucky screams out in pain and tears rolls down his cheeks. Bucky knew his left arm was shattered from the angle it was broken. They flip him onto his back. The other Alpha brings a knife down and slices his collarbone._

_Bucky screams has the knife was cut onto his thigh, the blood gushing out signaling that the Alpha has cutted into the artery. Sam fights and knocks the gun out of the Beta's hand. The Beta knocks Sam down and shoots his kneecap then punched in the eye. Bucky gasps out has the cut his right arm has well. Bucky knew he was going to die soon due to blood loss. The Alpha puts his hands around his neck and squeezes as the leader tugs Bucky's pants down. Bucky gasps for breath and the Beta holds his arms down. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and the Alpha finally pulled away and Bucky gasps for air. "Shut up! Now you are our Omega whore." The Alpha sneers. The main leader laughs. "I am going to fill you so full, make you a pup for that beautiful body of yours." He says. Bucky sobs. "No please!" Bucky cries out but his head was held down and was the same for his arms. "Man you're going in dry?" The Beta asks. Bucky lifts his body to buck the hands off of him._

_"Yes I am." The leader says and thrusts inside of Bucky. Bucky screams out in pain and his body spasms. Bucky sobs as the leader thrusts hard but slow making the pain worse. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut as Bucky keeps crying out in pain. "Aww you are so sexy." The leader says and squeezes his hands harder on his hips forcing them up and down. Bucky cries. "Bucky wake up!" Says the leader. Bucky was confused but all he could feel was pain. Pain and humiliation. "BUCKY WAKE UP!" }_

Bucky screams has he shots up and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky. Bucky sobs and gasps for air. Bucky runs off into the bathroom and just throws up everything that was in his stomach. Steve rushes to his Omega's side and rubs his back. Bucky was still gasping as well as dry heaving. Once it passed Bucky turns and clings onto Steve sobbing. "Bucky baby it's okay, it was just a nightmare." Steve says. Bucky shakes his head. "No, it was real, so real. God it hurted so much." Bucky says and just bursts into even more tears. Steve stomachs drops. Bucky dreamt of that night. The night that Bucky was raped. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Steve says.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Steve walks into his classroom. Steve was worried for Bucky now that he was two months pregnant. "Mr. Rogers you are finally back!" Says one of the students and the class cheers. Steve smiles and laughs. "Sorry guys. Now we are starting where we left off. Uh where was I?" Steve asks. Elizabeth raises her hand. "Elizabeth. " Steve says. "You were at the part where you were telling us examples of how Alphas mistreat Omegas." Elizabeth says. Steve sighs. "I tell you a good one. My Omega he is a paramedic as you guys know. Three months ago two Alphas had set up a scene where one of them was badly injured when really they just wanted a Omega." Steve says. The class gasps. "Before I continue on, please don't tell the teachers. If you feel uncomfortable please tell me and I will drop this." Steve says. The classmates nods. "The Alpha pinned Bucky down and abused him and raped him, Bucky was in the hospital for a month and now Bucky is two and a half months pregnant because that Alpha did the wrong thing and thought it was fun to hurt an Omega like that." Steve says. The class mates look at him in shock.

"What are you going to do with the baby?" Asks a boy. Ethan was his name. "Bucky is keeping the baby. He doesn't believe that it's the child fault." Steve says. Ethan nods. Steve smiles. "I'm sorry that you had to hear it." Steve says. Elizabeth sighs. "We asked but I think your Omega did the right thing." Elizabeth says. Steve nods. "Yes he did." Steve says. Steve smiles and stands up. "Well I need to get back to the lesson, now where were we?" Steve asks. The class groans and Steve cackles.

Steve was driving to the hospital with Bucky in the passenger seat. "Do we have to do this?" Bucky asks. Steve know that Bucky is scared what his boss is going to think since he will be at their ultrasound. "Yes, but it's okay baby. No matter what we will love this child." Steve says. Bucky sighs and rubs his stomach. "Okay." Bucky says quietly. Once Steve pulls into the parking lot Steve parks the car and opens the car door for Bucky. Bucky blushes lightly and climbs out. Together, holding hands, they walk to the front desk. "Yes we are here for an appointment." Steve says. "Last name?" Asks the lady. "Rogers." Steve says. She nods. "Take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly." She says. Bucky sits down immediately and rubs his hands together nervously. Sam and Fury comes in. 

"Barnes, how are you doing?" Fury asks. Bucky looks at him. "Fine just nervous." Bucky says. Fury nods. "We got the bastard who did this to you. He is in jail, but he wants to hold a trail." Fury says. "Great. First I get raped then I find out I'm pregnant and now court. Life really just hates me Nick." Bucky grumbles. Fury sighs. "Look Bucky, you are my best paramedic and I hate how this happened to you but I will be beside you no matter what. He is not going to get out of this." Fury says. Steve sits down beside Bucky. "And anyway I am here has well. I wsh I can kill the damn bastard but I will not leave my Omega." Steve says. Bucky sniffles. "Damn it guys, you are making me cry here." Buck says and giggles. Everyone else chuckles. "Rogers?" Asks a Beta. Steve stands. "A group, well follow me everyone." Says the doctor. Bucky grips Steve's hand and they walk into a room. "Now where is our lucky Omega?" Asks the doctor. Bucky raises his hand. Bucky doesn't feel lucky but whatever. Bucky sits onto the bed while the rest sits in the chairs.

"And where is the father?" The doctor asks. Bucky growls. Steve sighs and stands up. "I am the Alpha but sadly Bucky here has been-" "I was raped thank you and now I'm stuck with a child but I am not angry at the kid." Bucky snaps. The doctor raises an eyebrow. "So you were raped by another Alpha and you want to keep the child. Not a lot of Omega's do that." Says the Beta. "Well it is not the baby's fault. Just the Alpha not the baby." Bucky says. The doctor smiles. "Seems like you are the only one who understands that." The doctor says. Bucky smiles. Steve puts his hand onto Bucky's shoulder. "But I will be the father." Steve says. Bucky looks at Steve and smiles. "Yes you are." Bucky says. Steve smiles down at Bucky. Steve leans down and quickly kisses Bucky then looks at the doctor. "Well lets do this." Says the doctor. 

Bucky lays back onto the bed. "Lift your shirt up a bit please?" Asks the doctor. Bucky lifts his shirt. "Now this will be a bit cold." The doctor says and squirts a little bit of gel onto Bucky's stomach. Bucky flinches at the cold. "That is cold." Bucky says. The doctor chuckles and moves the wand around. "There is the heartbeat." Says the doctor and a fast energetic _thump - thump - thump_ fills the room. Bucky closes his eyes has a tear falls down his cheek. Steve softly wipes it away with his thumb making Bucky smile. "And there is the baby-oh babies. Looks like twins, and identical twins it is. They are both girls." The doctor says. More tears fall quickly down Bucky's cheeks. Steve hugs Bucky and Bucky clings onto him while sobbing. Everyone else looks down and smiles sadly. "It's okay baby, twins." Steve soothes. Bucky cries a bit harder. "From him. I don't want it from him, I want it from you." Bucky sobs out.

"I know but guess what? We are going to love them no matter what. They are going to love us. We don't have to tell them the truth, but if you want to then you can." Steve says. Bucky sniffles and nods. "They deserve to know. Just when they are older. " Bucky says. Steve nods and brings his Omega closer to him. "I love you." Steve says. "I love you too." Bucky says.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It turns out that the trial was in a couple of days and Bucky was now four months along with a clearly seen stomach. Bucky really doesn't want to do it but reliazes that if he doesn't that Alpha might do it to other Omegas and automatically felt sick from that thought. Bucky told Steve that thought and cried thinking what if he did this to other Omegas before him. Steve quickly calmed Bucky before the trial started and hugged his Omega. Their lawyer comes in. "Hello James, how are you feeling?" Asks Sarah, their personal Beta lawyer. Bucky looks at her. "Awful. I don't think I can do this, but I have to." Bucky says. Sarah looks at him. "Why?" She asks. Bucky sighs. "He might do it again to another Omega. Gods know how many he has done this to before me." Bucky says. Sarah smiles. "You got this. There is no way he can get out of this." Sarah says. Bucky nods. "It's time." Sarah says after checking her watch. Bucky nods.

Both Sarah and Bucky walks in and everybody stands up. They walk to the front and takes their seats. The Judge nods. "Everybody, please take a seat." The Judge says and everybody sits down. "May we call Tanner Ross to the stand." The Judge says and the Alpha steps up. Buck looks down and refuses to look at the Alpha. A man steps up and Tanner places his right hand onto the bible. "Do you agree to speak the truth, see the truth and says anything but the truth?" Asks the man. "I do." Tanner says and sits down. Sarah stands and walks over. "Mr. Ross if you don't mind, can you please tell me why you did this?" Asks Sarah. Tanner sighs. "Because I wanted an Omega." Tanner replies. 

"And you did know he was mated right?"

"yes but I didn't care."

"Why?"

"Because I needed one." Snaps Tanner. 

"Were you in Rut?"

"Yes. 

"That is all." Says Sarah and sits down. Bucky releases his breath that he didn't notice that he was holding. Tanner's lawyer comes up and starts asking questions. "Mr. Ross do you plead guilty or not guilty for your actions?"

"Guilty."

"We have already gotten the other Alphas and Betas who hav helped you but they said that you were the one who planned this, is that true?"

"It's true."

"That is all." Says the lawyer and sits down. The Judge nods. "Mr. Ross you may sit down. Now we like to call up James Rogers up to the stand." The Judge says. Sarah squeezes his had and Bucky stands up with her help. Bucky walks over and puts his right hand on the binle but couldn't raise his left hand due to the cast. "Do you agree to speak the truth, see the truth, and everything but the truth?" Asks the man. "I do." Bucky says. Bucky sits down. Sarah stands and walks over. 

"Mr. Rogers, I can see you are pregnant. How far along? Explain."

"I am five months along and it's identical twin girls. I got the blood tested and it is from the sexual abuse. The babies are Mr. Ross's."

"I see and why do you want to keep them?"

"Because even though I was raped by the Alpha, it not the chids fault. It is the aftermath they don't deserve to be hated."

"I like your answer, now how is your Alpha handling this?"

"He hated that he couldn't protect me but both of us have talked about it and thought it was best to keep the girls. He is very calm about this." 

"That is all." Says Sarah and sits down. Tanner's lawyer stands up. "Mr. Rogers, you say you got the blood tested, do you have proof." Says the lawyer. 

"Talk to my doctor, she has it."

"What were your injuries?"

"A shattered left arm that they were lucky to save, bruises around my neck and on my hips, a knife cut on my collarbone, right arm and my thigh. The cut on my thigh was a artery and I was lucky to live from the amount of blood I have lossed."

While Bucky was taling a screen has lowered and pictures of his injuries has showed up thanks to Sarah.

"I see and you are keeping the twins because they are the aftermath and you believe that they deserve to live even though they are not your Alphas?"

"Yes, but both me and my Alpha have agreed to keep them."

"And how do we not know if you have kept them because you have actually enjoyed it?"

"Obejection! He is asking a very personal rude comment." Sarah yells. The Judge slams his hammer onto the desk. "Sir, can you plase not make rude comments for no one enjoys being raped." Says the Judge. "Of course your honour, I'm sorry if I have offened you. No more questions." Says the lawyer and qukly sits down. Bucky was frozen and was on the verge of tears. "We will have a fifteen minute break." Says the Judge and have dismissed everyone. 

Sarah comes up and helps Bucky. Bucky wipes at his tears angrily and was trembling real bad. The Judge comes down. "Hello James, I a so sorry that the lawyer has made that comment." Says the Judge. Steve rushes over. "Bucky." Steve says. Bucky looks at Steve then the Judge. "I-l" Bucky couldn't speak. "I didn't enjoy it, it was awful it hurted so much." Bucky rushes out and starts to cry. Steve hugs Bucky has Bucky clings onto him. The Judge rubs the Omegas back. "That lawyer should be fired. He went way over the line." Says the Judge. Steve nods and leads Bucky out of the room.

It was fifteen minutes later and everyone was in the court room again. "May we please have Samantha Ross inside the room." Says the Judge. Samantha sits down at the stand. Sarah stands and starts. "Mrs. Ross is Tanner your brother?" Asks Sarah. "Yes." Sam says. 

"Did you know your brother would do this?"

"No, I still can't believe he did this to a Omega."

"Has he done this before?"

"No, this Omega is the first."

"Do you think he will do it again?"

"I hate to say but yes, I think he will do it again." 

"That is all." Says Sarah and sit down. The other lawyer stands. "No questions your honour." He says. The Judge nods. "Now we wait for the Juries decision." Says the Judge. "Dismissed." Says the Judge and everyone stands. Bucky looks at Samantha and she nods. "I am so sorry that my brother has done this to you. If you need anything I will do it for you." Says Samantha in tears. Bucky hugs her. "Hey its okay. They are kicking you want to feel?" Asks Bucky. Samantha gently places her hands onto Bucky's stomach. She laughs. "That is amaing." She says and Bucky nods smiling. "It's okay. The girls will be happy. No matter what." Bucky says. Samantha smiles.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

It was four hours until the Jury had declared Tanner Ross guiltyand pays Bucky fifteen thoushand dollars. Bucky and Sarah hugged and laughed together. Steve then hugged Bucky and pulls him into a deep kiss. Bucky smiles. Bucky finally felt safe and better now that Bucky knows that the monster won't do it to other Omegas.

Bucky smiles has he visited Steve's class to talk about paramedics. Bucky told them about everything but even the risks and how stressful it can be. But of course the classmates wanted to know more about the twins. Bucky had laughed and said he was seven months pregnant and that they have to be careful because twins are often born a month early. Steve had talked about how excited Bucky was when he got the job and how he sometimes came home in tears because of how stressful or bad the day went. Bucky then talked to the teachers and how it was like carrying someone elses child and how happy they were that they were keeping them and just about everything. Natasha and Bucky gossiped and laughed while talking about how spolied the twins are going to be just from Natasha and Bucky. 

But soon Bucky was eight months pregnant and how he was excited to meet the girls. Steve was proud of Bucky and they worked together and created a plan of what to do when the time comes. But on a April twentieth Bucky had woke up in labour in the middle of the night and had woken up a very panicked Steve. Steve had quickly put the plan into action and called both of their parents and Natasha has well as Sam Wilson to come to the hospital and that Bucky was in labour. 

Bucky was in labour for seven hours before he has given birth to the first girl who was named Faith Marie Rogers and the second one came five minutes after that and was named Lily Rose Rogers. They were beautiful and both had brown hair and stormy blue grey eyes. They both looked a lot like their mother. Bucky was happy that they looked a lot like him and not that Alpha that had raped him. Bucky has silently promised the girls that they will be loved and cared for no matter what. And nothing will change that. Steve had promised himself that the girls will be loved even though they were not his but he didn't care and that he was going to be the best father there was going to be.. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say that I am sorry that I have not updated any of my stories because a few days ago I found out that my step father has killed himself and he was a father to me for like eight to nine years since my actual father has passed away when I was seven from cancer. 
> 
> But I'm back!


End file.
